onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rapanui Pasqua
| affiliation = Marines ; Pumpkin Pirates | occupation = Marine Lieutenant Commander; Chore Boy (former) | jva = Keiichi Sonobe (adult); Yukiko Hirotsu | 4Kids eva = Jason Griffith | Funi eva = Chris Patton }} Lieutenant Commander Rapanui Pasqua is an anime-only Marine officer who appeared in the Ruluka Island Arc. He was originally trapped in the Rainbow Mist where time was distorted and he met some of the Straw Hat Pirates as a kid. Appearance Rapanui is an older man with messy blond hair, thick lips, and wears black sunglasses. He has fairly honed muscles and has bandages wrapped around his arms. He wears a black tank-top under a Marine officer's coat and also wears long gray pants and green boots. Gallery Personality Although Rapanui is a Marine officer, he did not arrest the Straw Hats even though they were pirates, showing that he cares more about friendship than showing absolute justice towards pirates. However, he still tries to display a sense of duty, as shown when he only let the Straw Hats go after he came up with bad reasons for not arresting them. Rapanui is also quite brave and cares more about others than his own life. He volunteered to sacrifice his life so that his friends and the Straw Hats could escape from Ape's Concert. Even though he risked the danger of dying in the explosion or being trapped for eternity in the mist, he still chose to save his friends over himself. When he was a kid, Rapanui was cautious and somewhat stubborn, as he refused to trust any adults, even when it was his childhood friend Henzo. Out of the rest of the Pumpkin Pirates, Rapanui was the last to become friends with the Straw Hats and had initially thought that Pukau was being threatened by them even after Pukau said he wasn't. He is also very knowledgeable on the Rainbow Mist, writing a ten volume series on it. Abilities and Powers Rapanui is very strong with his fingers and then can easily destroy a warship or send a person flying backwards, as shown when he easily flicked a subordinate to the ground with a single finger and when he toppled Lake's Electric Suit with a golden 500 Belly coin. Even as a young boy, he showed exceptional strength, using the same flicking technique to knock away Wetton and a Sea King. He also seems to be highly athletic, running down the sail of the Tarielishin, and dodging the attacks of Wetton as he fought him when he was a kid. Techniques * : Rapanui flings coin at a target from a far distance with his bare fingers at high speed. It is said to have sunk countless pirate ships and was seen able to completely destroy and sink a Marine warship in one hit. Relationships Father Rapanui's father was a Marine officer. When Rapanui was young, his father set sail to find the rainbow sea. However, Rapanui himself wanted to become a pirate as he got older and did not want to follow his father's footsteps in becoming a Marine. Rapanui's father never returned and Rapanui always thought that his father was having adventures across the oceans. After Rapanui gets stuck inside Ape's Concert, he found his father's ship and later realized that his father had also been trapped in the mist and had presumably died there. History Past Fifty years ago, when Rapanui was young, he and his friends, Isoka, Pukau, Akibi, Rongo, and Henzo formed the Pumpkin Pirates and declared that they would go on adventures together as a pirate crew. One day, while playing in the cliffs, Rapanui and his friends heard a loud explosion coming from where Henzo was and he worriedly rushed over to his friend. Upon learning that it was just his invention, he complained to Henzo about how he shouldn't have scared them like that. Akibi then called out to them that the town was on fire and the group rushed into town to see what was happening. When they got there, they ran into Wetton who then noticed them and began approaching the group. Rapanui then told them to run to the harbor and steal a ship to get out of there as quick as possible. However, when they arrived, they noticed that all of the ships had been destroyed, but Rapanui noticed that the Wetton Pirates' ship was there and told them that that was there only option of escape and so they all rushed onto the galleon. Wetton chased after them and eventually made it onto the ship, but before he could attack the group, Akibi knocked him over and Rapanui subsequently jumped on his back. He then tried to lift up Wetton's axe, but could not carry it and was soon stopped by Wetton. Wetton then tried to attack Rapanui, but he dodged the attack and then ran to where his friends were. Akibi, however, was captured when he was distracted the rainbow-colored mist in the distance, and when Wetton flung Akibi for biting him, Rapanui ran towards Wetton and flicked him in the face, causing him to hang overboard. However, Wetton climbed back up and so Henzo jumped at Wetton, knocking both of them in the water. The group tried to turn the ship around to save Henzo, but the helm had been destroyed by Wetton and they soon disappeared into the Rainbow Mist. After entering the mist, they initially listened to Ian's orders and did exactly what he told them to do. However, he treated them poorly and took advantage of them. On one occasion, they encountered a Sea King and Ian threw Rongo at it. In response Rapanui rushed to save his friend and fought the beast. He succeeded in fending it off, but it eventually found its way back to them. They all decided to escape the ship on a small boat and eventually locked up Ian aboard a damaged Marine ship they found. Afterwards, they tried sailing through the mist in an attempt to escape, but soon realized that their efforts were wasted as they could only go in loops. Rapanui comforted the group and declared that Ape's Concert was now their paradise and they could do whatever they want there. Some time later, while he was exploring Ape's Concert, Rapanui discovered the ship that his father set out on years ago. He ran into the ship, but did not find anyone aboard, only finding his father's pendant which held a picture of him with Rapanui. Rapanui then realized that his father had died trapped in the mist and that they most likely wouldn't make it out either. Sky Island Saga Ruluka Island Arc: Past Meets Future After Luffy, Usopp, Robin, Henzo, and a sleeping Zoro sailed into Ape's Concert, Rapanui and Isoka snuck a peak at them. He then tried to scare them away by telling them that they would be cursed by the dead if they did not drop the treasure chest they found and leave. Akibi and Pukau then tried to frighten them, but the two were discovered, with Akibi being falling into the water. After Rongo and Isoka jumped onto the Going Merry and are stopped by Luffy, Rapanui came out of hiding holding what appeared to be a bomb and declared Ape's Concert to be the property of the Pumpkin Pirates. He then jumped onto their ship to save Isoka and Rongo. However, Henzo then approached them and revealed who he was. The three stood in shock at what he said, and when Henzo moved closer, Rapanui threatened to detonate the bomb. Henzo then set off the bomb himself and revealed that it was his own invention, before Rapanui set off a smoke bomb and escaped with the others. Some time after they escaped, Rapanui noticed a ship approaching their hideout and sounded the alarm to alert Isoka, Akibi and Rongo to prepare for battle. He then questioned how their location was revealed and, when he looked out at the approaching ship with his binoculars, noticed in shock that Pukau had been captured. As such, he jumped onto the ship while unsheathing his sword and demanded the Straw Hats to release his friend. He then charged at Luffy with his sword, but was soon disarmed by Zoro. Pukau then tried to explain that they were nice people, but Rapanui did not believe that it was true. Robin then told him that they just wanted to know how to get out of Ape's Concert, but, in response, Rapanui questioned if they were trying to leave with all the treasure. When Henzo said they wouldn't do that, Rapanui turned around and told him that he did could not trust anything an adult said. However, Usopp then brought out food, which attracted the rest of the Pumpkin Pirates to come out. In response, Rapanui told them they shouldn't be taken in by the food, but he still could not stop them from joining the meal. As the rest ate, Rapanui refused to touch the food, and Henzo the brought some to him, but it was knocked over. Henzo then fell on his knees and started apologizing and begging Rapanui to tell them how to leave so that they could all leave together. In response, Rapanui told him he did not know how, but that even if he did, he still wouldn't tell them because he still did not trust them. Hearing this, Usopp complained to Rapanui about how it was fine for Rapanui not to trust them, but that it was wrong for him not to trust Henzo since they were childhood friends. However, Rapanui argued that it was impossible to trust someone that suddenly appeared before them and said that they were from 50 years in the future. Their argument is soon interrupted by Henzo's Den Den Mushi ringing. Upon realizing that they were connected to the outside world, Henzo told Wetton to use his invention to rescue them, but, upon hearing Wetton's name, Rapanui snatched the Den Den Mushi from Henzo and questioned him if the man he mentioned was the one that had destroyed their home. When Henzo tried to explain that it was all done to save them, Rapanui became disgusted that their friend would aid Wetton and accused Henzo of being a traitor to the Pumpkin Pirates. Rapanui was then held back by Isoka and Akibi from further hitting Henzo, who had just been pushed on the floor. He questioned Henzo how he could work under the man that destroyed their town, but was told by Usopp that Henzo did all that to save them, despite being hated by the townspeople. Henzo then told Rapanui to punch him, but Rapanui could not muster up the strength to and started crying. Usopp then brought the two together so that they could make up, but before he could shake hands with Henzo, Luffy came flying in from playing around and ended up flying off with Rapanui back into the mist. The two later woke up lost somewhere in Ape's Concert and Rapanui followed Luffy around as they ran. When he asked Luffy if he knew where they were going, Luffy told him that he was simply following his instinct. Hearing this, Rapanui became angry at Luffy for getting them into this mess. He then thought about how he had just reunited with Henzo and became concerned that he might now die inside this mist just like his dad had. Luffy then asked him what he meant, to which Rapanui explained how his dad left on a journey when he was little, but that he eventually found his dad's ship inside Ape's Concert. Luffy then got back up and when Rapanui asked why he was still moving when they didn't know how to get back, Luffy told him that if they didn't move then they definitely wouldn't get back. After walking through the mist for some time, Rapanui and Luffy became tired and Rapanui eventually collapsed from exhaustion. Rapanui then thought about how he wanted to leave and go home and then saw a vision of his dad and his ship coming towards him. The image then became a shining bright light and Rapanui and Luffy decided to head towards it. As they reached the end of it, they saw the outside world and a wave of water coming at them. They are then washed into the water, but they luckily grabbed onto a floating plank of wood. After seeing the Rainbow Tower pointed into the mist, Rapanui quickly realized the mist was about to be invaded and told Luffy that they had to hurry back. The two then going flying through the Rainbow Tower and end up knocking over Wetton and Flip. Upon finding out that Wetton had become the mayor of Ruluka, Rapanui exclaimed that he would not accept that. Wetton then learned from Ian that that was the kid that had interfered 50 years ago and then fired at him using his Flame Suit, knocking Rapanui into the water. Rapanui then watched as Luffy broke Wetton's suit. However, Wetton then dropped the platform Luffy was standing on into the water and blew up the Rainbow Tower. When they resurfaced, they found themselves near the Going Merry and so climbed back aboard. The explosion, however, had caused Ape's Concert to distort and so the group panicked about how to get out before they were killed. Rapanui then noticed the light of a sunset in the distance and told everyone that that was the path out. Everyone then prepared to set sail towards the light, but they were unable to move. Upon hearing Nami comment on how they needed a wind, Rapanui jumped back into the water and told her how he would blow up their ship to create a gust. He then set off back to their ship and the rest of the Pumpkin Pirates followed him. The explosion was then set off and the Straw Hat's ship was able to escape out of the Rainbow Mist. Following the explosion, Rapanui and his friends were also thrown out of the mist, but they landed back in time fifty years ago. When they woke up, they found themselves washed ashore a beach and were eventually rescued by the Marines. The group then worked on the Marine ship as chore boys and decided that they needed to be Marines in order to take on Wetton. While on the Marine ship, Rapanui decided that he needed to chronicle their adventures inside Ape's Concert and so he wrote ten volumes about their experiences, with the tenth volume recording how they were saved by the "Luffy Pirates." Ruluka Island Arc: Present Day As his fleet was chasing a pirate ship, Rapanui was in his cabin folding origami. Before long, a Marine soldier knocked on his door. When Rapanui opened the door, he flicked his subordinate in the face for repeatedly knocking and told him that he only needed to knock once. The Marine then apologized and reported that they were engaging in battle with Monkey D. Luffy and his crew. Upon hearing this, Rapanui quickly rushed to the bridge where Isoka told him that he was just about to miss a historical moment. He then asked her to hand him the binoculars and confirmed that it was indeed the Straw Hat Pirates. A Marine then reported that they couldn't stop the pirates and asked Rapanui to use his special move. Rapanui agreed and prepared to fire his Finger Bomb, but before he could shoot it, he sneezed and ended up destroying one of their own warships. His subordinate complained to him, but he simply acted calmly and told Isoka how everything was going right according to history. He then ordered the ships to set course for Ruluka as scheduled. After arriving at the island, Rapanui noticed Lake attacking Sanji, Nami, and Chopper, and so, he secretly knocked Lake down by flicking a Belly coin at him and then left. Later, when Nami got attacked by the Sea King that had escaped from Ape's Concert, Rapanui once again secretly saved her by flinking a coin straight into the Sea King's eye, causing it to run away. Rapanui then disappeared back into hiding. After the Rainbow Mist faded away and the Straw Hats made it back out from their encounter with the young Pumpkin Pirates in the time-distorted dimension, the Marines fired a warning shot and Rapanui finally revealed himself to his friends. He then approached the group and Flip ran to him and asked him to save them from the pirates. However, Rapanui then pointed out that the ring on Flip's hand had been stolen from the Queen of Ilusia a hundred years ago and told Flip that he hoped he wasn't the one that stole. Flip and Lake then exclaimed that it was a treasure from Ape's Concert, to which Rapanui then asked if that meant that it was no one's property. Isoka, Pukau, and Rongo then reported to him that they had discovered a stockpile of salvaged treasure and Rapanui stated that it would all be confiscated. However, he was met with opposition from Wetton, but he emphasized to the mayor that if he insisted on taking the treasure, then he would be considered a pirate. Wetton then attacked Rapanui with his axe, but was easily stopped with a finger. He then flicked Wetton backwards with his finger and this action caused Henzo to recognize him as Rapanui, to which the Straw Hats exclaimed out in surprise. Rapanui then told Isoka and the others to arrest Wetton and his men. He then explained that they had been thrown out of the mist following the explosion, but had ended up 50 years in the past. When Henzo asked why they didn't come back sooner, Rapanui told him how they had joined the Marines because they knew they needed a greater power to defeat Wetton. He then told Henzo that he was still his friend and a Pumpkin Pirate, even though he was now a Marine. Rapanui then quickly redirected his attention to the Straw Hats and announced that they too were under arrest. When faced with objections from the crew, he explained that it was his sworn duty to arrest pirates; however, he immediately shouted out that he was in a predicament because he needed to transport Wetton and his gang back to Marine Headquarters and that he did not have enough men to defeat the Straw Hat Pirates. Rapanui then continued to make random excuses to purposefully let the Straw Hats go and then ran back to his ship shouting about not knowing what to do. Later, as the Straw Hats sailed away, Rapanui, Isoka, Pukau, Akibi, and Rongo gave them a salute while their ship sailed past them. Trivia *Rapa Nui and Pasqua are both the names of Easter Island. References Site Navigation ca:Rapanui Pasqua fr:Rapanui Pasqua it:Rapanui Pasqua pl:Rapanui Pasqua ru:Рапануи Паскуа Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Marine Lieutenant Commanders Category:Non-Canon Swordsmen Category:Pumpkin Pirates Category:Non-Canon Marine Chore Boys